Episode 173
Page in Progress Episode 173 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the first appearance of a Polish sex-educator, Sex Masterka. Prev: Episode 172 Next: Episode 174 Highlights * Featured Video: Paul dancing and singing a song situation about some unnamed individual * Paul sings Comfortably Dorn - 0:09:04 * Scotty beating off to Sex Masterka on fucking camera! - 0:17:14 * Paul and TJ's redneck impressions - 0:28:56 * More redneck impressions from Paul and TJ - 0:29:30 * highlight from 1:41:48 * The return of Stupid Ads. * Sex Masterka enlightens the peasants about the importance of penis size. Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll: Drinking my P33 Benefits of Urine Therapy # Theodore Shoebat Wants Everyone At Chick-fil-A Burned At The Stake # Uber driver pepper sprays a drunk passenger. # Bishop Barron on Atheism and Assisted Suicide # Anti-Feminists Get the Fuck Over Yourselves (not found) # Ernie Wayne: The Natural Man # Inside Satan's Gay Factory # Pat Robertson: Evil skeletons in video games (not found) '' Masterka leaves at this part # Quentin Tarantino Threatened By Police ''(not found) Stupid Ad Segment * Cheers to You! - video ad #1 * Lazer Bond Commercial - As Seen On TV * Toucan - Automatic Can Opener - As Seen On TV Start Of The Show The show started out with Paul's Ego dancing and singing his totally original song situation. After the intro, TJ coughed very loudly due to his mass consumption of shitty tobacco. While shilling Scotty started to cough even louder. -------- The peasants finally got Paul on who was baked as fuck. Paul then sang a sang an original song about how high he was (changed the lyrics of the song Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd). They finally brought on SexMasterka and explained her YouTube channel and why she decided to go on DP. They then moved on to the troll or not a troll segment. The video they played was of a woman who used urine therapy. The DP instantly labeled them as a troll, while SexMasterka labeled him as not a troll. The DP immediately switched to not a troll due to her convincing reaction to drinking piss. After that they moved on to the crazy people segment where they played a video from Theodore Shoebat ranting about Chick-fil-A changing there mind on gay marriage and how they should be burned at the stakes for doing so. They then moved on to a video of an Uber driver pepper spraying a drunk Taco Bell guy after being attacked by him. The DP confirmed 100% that the drunk guy was Jim Ass. They played a video from Bishop Barron who tried to correlate atheism with suicide. Because Harvard has more atheist/agnostics then Christians and Jews, that automatically means suicide has resulted in this fact. Paul then asked SMK a few question, like whether or not size matters. Middle Of The Show They then moved on to a British twat who told anti-feminist to get the fuck over themselves. TJ found him so irritating they had to instantly move on. Ben told TJ this was his one video veto. The next video they played a recording of a Living Man seminar who talked about the bible and its stance on natural law. The DP was bored of him and just muted the video and had Paul dub over his voice. When the DP became too tired with the Living Man they then moved on to an African who talked about the homosexuals who run the satanic makeup industry. He provided some irrefutable proof that heterosexuals are being oppressed. The video took a strange turn and showed a documentary about artificial insemination. He then started going after lesbians specifically and then complained about the lack of masculinity in our society. The DP followed that up by reading craigslist ads. They then moved on to Pat Robertson who talked about the evil satanic witchcraft of video games. The DP then started to compare Pat with a rotted corpse. They then played another one of Pat's videos where he explained why bad shit happens. He also claimed once again that gay marriage will lead to pedophilia. SexMasterKa then left due to it being 4 AM in her timezone. End Of The Show After that Pat-Fest, they showed one of worst pictures of Paul's Ego. TJ compared his picture to Fred Flintstone. They then took a break. After Paul repressed those memories of seeing that picture, the DP finally got 100,000 subs. They also played a news story of Quentin Tarantino being threatened by the NYPD and LAPD for criticizing police for being murderers, because fuck freedom of speech! The people at Fox News then said Quentin was making a very inappropriate statement. After talking about the new Star Wars movie and whether or not it would suck, they moved on to the stupid ad segment. The ads they played included a CD that plays nothing but cheers, a lazer that dries glue, and a robotic can opener. They then moved onto story time with Paul. Paul used to work at Blockbuster Video. He woke up and felt really shitty and went to his job. His manager then told him to go home, but then refused. He kept getting worse and worse as the day went on. As Paul went home he went to Jumbo Jack and bought a burger. He went to his room and found his sister and her friends sleeping in his bed. He tried to get her out, but she refused, Paul then snapped and threatened her sister to get her and her drunk bitches out before he finished his burger. When he was outside eating his burger when her sister was yelling at him like a bitch for calling her friends bitches. After Paul called her friends bitches one more time she punched him right in the face. Paul in retaliation smashed a burger in her fucking face. The girls were so horrified by Paul's action that they immediately left and cleaned up Paul's room. Quotes *quote from 0:42:45 *quote from 0:48:48 *quote from 1:22:25 *quote from 1:22:50 *quote from 1:36:13 Trivia * Sex MasterKa knows a guy who does urine therapy. * Jim Ass's wealth comes from being a Taco Bell marketing director. * Paul's mother was watching this episode. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page (Brett Keane was mentioned)Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Stubs Category:Page in Progress Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests